


Who's He

by bluecoin



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/bluecoin





	

    Just imagine yourself living in a world that you've always wanted to live in , but don't know about it. You happen to pick the one that all your friends go crazy over. Many friends of yours told you about it as well. That world you chose is BBC Sherlock.

    The main reason you chose this one is because there's a character there that seems to be lonely a lot and you want to make him feel well. For one you don't know his name. Main fact you know is that he works at Scotland Yard, but you don't know his name. You've heard many of your friends say, " He looks so good; that all the ladies would die." You start to ponder on that comment. One thing you think to yourself is that he must be very handsome.

    Eventually, you leave your flat to go to your best friend Clare, which is the one who has the ability to transport you into this world.

    You arrive at Clare's and tell her where you want to go. " I'm really anxious about going to Scotland Yard in the modern Sherlock", you say. " Why's that", Clare says. " There's a man there that's got my interest", you say. " I don't know his name, but I kind of know what he looks like", Clare says. " Go on I want to hear", you say. " He's tuff and has the prettiest silver hair you've ever saw and it's short", Clare says. " Sounds sexy", you say. " I want to know your reason for going though?", Clare asks. " I've heard he's been alone too long and I'd love to be his company", you say. " Plus I have the magic touch when it comes to men", you add. " Very good reason and I agree to that", Clare says. " How should I dress?", you say. " For one you need to wear a pant suit", Clare says. " Sounds nice", you say. " This outfit will go with your job title", Clare adds. " What's my job?", you ask. " Your his partner and their expecting you", Clare adds. " I best be going then", you say.

    Clare then leads you to her room where she has a portal. " Step in the blue glowing circle, which will take you to your destination", Clare says. " You'll land inside a big office in Scotland Yard", Clare adds.

    After that's said you step in the circle and poof your there.You end up in a big office full of secretary's and cops. Plus you're standing in the back wondering what's going on.

    Then you notice all the people looking toward the door. One is that you see a man coming from the other side of the door. Other thing is that you can't tell what he looks like. All you can see is his silver hair and black coat.

    The door opens and their he his. You think to yourself ," Mmmm he's sexy." That silver hair just strikes you and his voice. " Where's my partner?", he says. You walk up to him and say," I'm your partner." " Hi, what's your name?", he asks. " Felene", you say. " I'm Lestrade of Scotland Yard", he says. " My first name is Greg, but you can call me Lestrade", he adds.

    After he said that you're thinking" He should be called Hotland Yard." One is that you really want to know him because he's getting you hot. The thing that gets you going is his good looks like his hair and voice. " Lets step in my office babes", he says. " Sure", you say.

    You notice him taking a quick glance at you. Then he says," Your sure are very attractive to be my partner", he says. " Thanks and you look very handsome", you say. " I love the compliment babes", he says. " You deserve one because your handsomeness isn't noticed", you say. " Really", he says. " I'd like to ask if you're the lonely one?", you say. " Yes and I would love the company of a woman", he says. " I'm just the woman you need", you say. Lestrade gives you the "I want you" look and you blush. " I really want your company in the bed", he says. " Mmmm Lesexy", you say. " Meet me at my flat in one hour", he say. " Before I go I need to leave a note that I'm gone for the day", he says. " I understand", you say.

    You arrive at his flat and enter. When you walk in you notice that he's nowhere in sight. In the distance you see a door that's slightly opened. Your curiosity kicks in to check the room. You open the door and see him laying in the bed with just his underwear on. " Hey, babes", he says. " Like the view", he adds. " Sure do", you say. " I think your sexy and the handsome one", you say. "Why's that?", he asks. " I just do and don't have a reason", you say. " You're the first to say that to me", he says. " You know that love works best at first sight; right", you say. " Yeah I've heard of that", he says.

    You start to make your way towards him; slowly taking your clothes off. When you reach the side of the bed your eyes meet. Those sex instincts of yours kick in. You get in the bed with him and give him a deep kiss. " Mmmm", you utter.

    Lestrade then cradles your face with his big strong hands. He looks at you for a moment with those pretty brown eyes of his. " Your gorgeous babes", he says. " Always", you say. He then starts to kiss and explore your mouth with his tongue. " Oh Lestrade", you utter between the kissing frenzy. Lestrade starts kissing your neck. Your sooo sexy babes", he says. " Mmmm", you say.

    He continues on and he's sucking and kissing your breasts. You feel his hands rubbing your upper thighs as he's doing that. All that makes you hot. Then you feel his hands rubbing your pussy. "Ohhhhhh yesssss handsome", you moan. " Like that babes?", he says. " Ohhh yesssss", you utter. " Please rubb it faster", you say. " Sure will babes", he says. He gives it to you and boy it feels good. Those big strong fingers of his feel good inside you. All that alone makes you burst inside. " Oh yesyesyesyes", you moan. Then you explode all over his hands.He stops kissing and lifts his hand up. " You're very wet", he says. " A man that looks as good as you would make any woman wet", you say.

    After that's said you start to kiss all over his sexy body. Now you've reached his underwear and can see that he's very hard. You then pull his underwear off. That cock of his just drives you crazy. One is that it's long ,hard and thick. Plus it turns you on because you like them big.

    You start licking and sucking the head of his cock. "Mmmmm,mmmm", you utter. " Like that Lesexy", you say. " Fuck yessss babes, and continue on", he says. Eventually, you take it all in your mouth and suck it dry. " Oh yesssss babes", he moans. This lasts for ten minutes and you hear a loud moan come from him. He quickly pulls his cock out and comes all over your face. "Mmmm,mmmm", you say. " Taste buttery and creamy", you add. " You know why?", he asks. "No", you say. " Because I ate lobster today", he says. " Very interesting", you say. "Let's get it on because I'm still hard babes", he says. "My pussy is ready", you say.

    Then you spread your legs wide open to let him in. Now he climbs on top of you pinning your hands to the side of the pillow. You feel the head of cock enter your pussy and he starts thrusting slowly. " Feels good mmmm, mmm", you say. "So wet babes", he says. " You're sexy Lestrade", you say.

    After that's said you feel his cock moving faster inside you. "Ahhhhhh ..... Ahhhh... yessssss", he moans as he pounds you hard. " Ohyesyesyesyesyes", you moan. " Mmmmm, yessssss, mmmmm, yesssss", he moans. As he's fucking the shit out of you; you play with his steel grey hair.

    When that cock hits the spot you scream his name. " Ohhhhhhhhhh Lestrade", you scream. Then he follows you by making a really loud moan and quickly pulls his cock out. " Ohhhhh fuckkk yessssss", he says. You and him then cum on each other. "Mmmmm, yessss" , y'all both say. " You're such a sex god", you say. " Right babes", he says.

    After the cum fest y'all both lay down next to each other. " I want you babes", he says. " Just the words I want to hear handsome", you say. "I'll be your girlfriend ", you say. " I accept as a yes", he says.

    Not long after that's said,y'all both kiss each other for about ten minutes. Then you lay your head down on his chest and fall asleep.


End file.
